The performance of a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) memory system is dependent on the accesses that are presented to it. A system with a high page-hit rate generally performs better than one with a lower page-hit rate. Improvements in the operating frequency of underlying DRAM controllers can be made at its memory interface. The memory scheduler attempts to improve DRAM utilization by using a weighted arbiter.